


Maglor's Hope

by Mozart_the_Meerkitten



Series: Hope will (Estel and Maglor stories) [10]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, So much angst, i made myself sad writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozart_the_Meerkitten/pseuds/Mozart_the_Meerkitten
Summary: It's time for Maglor and Aragorn to finally say goodbye to one another as Maglor leaves to return to Valinor.
Series: Hope will (Estel and Maglor stories) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583329
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Maglor's Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.

Maglor strode through the halls of the palace of Minas Tirith, memorizing the paintings and tapestries, the tiles of the floor, the curve of the ceilings. He would not have them to look at much longer.

He heard footsteps hurrying down the corridors and smiled in spite of himself. Around the corner ahead of him ran a young man, dressed simply in a dark tunic and breeches. A circlet was nestled in his dark hair, and there was mischief in his eyes.

“Hello Kano!” he called cheerfully as he skidded to a stop beside the elf.  
“Hello Eldarion,” said Maglor, amused. “What are you up to this time then?”  
Eldarion grinned and pulled a small parcel out of his pocket. “Nicked some fresh tarts from the kitchen. Want one?”  
“How could I possibly say no?” said Maglor, taking the proffered tart. “One of the cooks after you then?”  
“Oh yes, several, actually. They won’t catch me though, I’m too fast for them. Where are you headed?”  
Maglor’s smile faded. “To see your father.”  
“Ah. Well, don't tell him what I've been up to, and enjoy your tart,” Eldarion said cheerfully. “The rest are for me and the girls. Anyway, I’d best be off. If you happen to run into any of the cooks…”  
“I never saw you,” said Maglor conspiratorially.  
Eldarion’s grin widened. “This is why you’re my favorite uncle.”  
Maglor raised an eyebrow. “Really? I thought you said that to Elladan last time he took you out riding…”  
“I only said it so he’d let me use his bow,” said Eldarion, waving his hand dismissively. “You’re always my favorite uncle, Kano.”  
“Oh go on you scoundrel,” said Maglor, ruffling the boy’s hair and giving him a gentle shove. “Hurry off before those cooks catch up to you!”

Eldarion gave him one last smirk before he darted down the corridor and out of sight. Maglor smiled fondly and sadly after him. The boy was a lot like his father, and one day he would make a splendid king, just as Estel had.

Maglor sighed and continued his walk, more slowly this time. He would miss this place. He would miss his boy and his little star, and their beautiful, wonderful children.

But it was time.

****

Maglor knocked quietly on the door of Estel’s study, then walked in. Estel sat with his head propped up in his hand, reading a piece of parchment that no doubt contained some report on the world. He looked up when Maglor entered, a small smile creeping onto his face.  
Estel had changed over the years. He had acquired new scars, and wrinkles on his face. His hair had turned from black to gray, and his eyes had wizened. He was growing old, Maglor thought with a pang.

“Hello, Kano. And to what do I owe the honor of this visit?” Estel tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

Of course, some things never changed.

Maglor didn’t quite manage to smile back. Estel frowned and straightened.

“What is it, Kano? Nothing’s wrong, is it?”

Maglor swallowed. “Nothing’s wrong exactly,” he said quietly, even though everything was. “I just…” his breath hitched and he blinked furiously, trying in vain to hold back the tears in his eyes.  
“Kano?” he heard Estel stand and walk around the desk. “Kano, what’s wrong?”  
Maglor made himself look up into the boy’s eyes, made himself hold Estel’s gaze as he spoke.

“It-it’s time, Estel. It’s time for me to go. I-I p-promised Elrond I would and I-I have to go,” his voice broke and tears fell freely from his eyes. “I h-have to go to Aman, I h-have to leave y-you…”

A sob tore through him and he looked down. Tears streamed down his face and great sobs wracked his body.

****

Aragorn gazed at the broken elf in front of him and a million memories flooded his mind. The Battle of the Black Gate. Exploring the woods with his friend. Convincing him to hold Eldarion for the first time. All the sad, beautiful songs his friend had sung. All the joy Maglor’s presence had brought him, and his friends, over the years...

...The very first time he found the elf, sitting in a tree in the woods, and asked if he was alright, not knowing the friendship that simple question would bring about.

He reached out and wrapped his arms around Maglor, his oldest friend, his most trusted councilor. Held him tight. Felt tears fall from his own eyes as he buried his face in the elf’s hair.

Maglor returned the hug, clinging desperately to him.

They had spoken about this. They had both known that one day Maglor would leave and follow Elrond over the sea. It made sense that he would choose now. Aragorn’s rule was well established, his children were grown and…

…And Aragorn was no fool. He knew he was growing old. He knew there was still some time before he would die, but he had always known that Kano would not stay till that happened. Maglor had said long ago that watching him die would kill him and Aragorn would never wish that anguish on his friend.

But they had both also known that it would break their hearts to say goodbye.

“I will miss you,” he said simply. In his arms, Kano shook, holding even tighter to him.  
Aragorn ran his hand absently over Kano’s hair. “I am glad to have known you, Kano,” he said, quietly. “You are the best friend I could ever have asked for. I will never forget you.”

“I-I will never forget y-you,” Kano shuddered. “I-I l-love you E-Estel.”  
Aragorn pressed a kiss to the top of the elf’s head. “Write many songs about me, Kano.”  
The elf gave a watery laugh. “A-are the ones I’ve already wr-written not g-good enough?”  
Aragorn chuckled. “They are all perfect, Kano, you know that.”  
“Y-you ought to write a few more songs about m-me,” said Kano, looking up at him and smiling weakly. “Th-there’s only about t-two dozen and that’s n-not nearly enough.”  
Aragorn laughed, deeply and heartily. “I will get right on that.”

****

Maglor’s eyes still shone with tears, but he smiled a bit more. Then he buried his head in Estel’s chest again and shut his eyes, breathing in the boy’s smell, memorizing it.

“I will miss you m-more than anything in Arda,” he said, quietly.  
Estel hugged him tight again. “Where will you depart from?”  
“The Havens, or nearby. I don’t think any of Ciridan’s kin still remain here, but I won’t risk it,” words came more easily to him now that he was thinking about more than just saying goodbye. “And I want to see the Shire. I’ve never gone beyond the borders of it, you know, and I’ve always loved the tales I heard from the hobbits. Maybe- maybe I’ll check in on them.”  
“They would like that,” said Estel. “Will you leave soon?”  
“Tonight,” said Maglor, his voice a whisper. “I have already said goodbye to Arwen.”  
“And the children?” asked Estel.  
“I couldn’t face them,” murmured Maglor. “I will leave them notes before I go.”

They were quiet for a bit, then Estel spoke again.

“Tell Elrond I miss him.”  
Maglor took a deep, shuddering breath. “I will.”  
“It will be alright, Kano. You have done good in this world, and your heart is full of compassion and kindness,” said Estel.  
Maglor sighed. “I hope that is how the Valar see it.”  
“If they do not then Arwen and I will sail to Aman and petition them, as Luthien once did.”  
Maglor laughed, and his heart lifted, just a bit. “They would be very surprised.”  
“They wouldn’t if they’d been paying attention. Then they’d simply be resigned,” said Estel. Maglor could hear that he was grinning, and a smile slipped onto his face.

He pulled back and gazed into Estel’s deep, warm eyes.

And he smiled.

It would have been easier to let go if he hadn’t been holding the boy. If he hadn’t felt the comforting warmth seeping through his shirt, his head resting on the boy’s heart…

He stepped back, slowly, and memorized his boy’s face one last time.

It was just as hard to let him go the last time as it had been the first.

Except this time, it was forever.

“Goodbye, Kano,” said Estel, quietly.

Maglor’s throat closed, and he nodded.

“Goodbye, Estel. Until our next meeting.”

Estel smiled, and Maglor felt a warmth bloom in his chest as he turned and walked away, slipping into the shadows.

He had found a reason to go on. He had found a reason to live, a reason to _want_ to live.

And deep in his heart he felt something small growing as he faced the reality of returning to Aman and his judgement there.

Hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this story takes place when Aragorn is 150 years old. This means that he and Maglor were friends for 144 years.  
> There will be one more story about Maglor going home to Valinor.
> 
> If you enjoyed please leave a comment!
> 
> Edit: Honestly, I've been kind of confused and discouraged with this series for a while because it seems like people aren't enjoying it as much. I'm not sure why that is, but in light of it I don't think I'll post the last story I was planning to do for this series. If there does seem to be a revival in interest in these stories sometime maybe I'll post it then but I don't see the point in putting the time and effort into writing another one if people aren't enjoying them.
> 
> Edit 2: Update! I have written the ending! Thank you all for your kind comments and support.


End file.
